


Looking for comfort

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Beta Read, Sick Character, take care, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: A moment oif weakness could be better if you have you lovers on your side.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Kudos: 22





	Looking for comfort

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I apologise for every mistake you could find, english is not my mother tongue. I am practicing it.

When Len and Mick opened the front door of his flat, after returning of their later mission on the waverider, they have been expecting to find their adorable boyfriend on the sofa, watching a new netfilx documentary, or eating some of the leftovers Mick let to him before leaving. But they were surprised to see all the lights of the house turn off and no one in the common places. Where their boyfriend were? They had checked, before coming here, if he was in the work or in superhero’s duty. He wasn´t.

A series of sneezes and coughing coming for the main bedroom alerted and gave them the unspoken answer they had been looking for. Sharing a look, talking without words, they worked towards the room to find the beloved hero in their bed covered by all the blankets in the house. The face of Barry was almost imperceptible under the mountains of cosiness and warm.

–Are you okay, _Scarlet_? – Len asked at the same time he took sit beside him, covering himself under the blankets . Mick followed him and sat on the other side of Barry.

–It was an accident–the younger murmured–. We were training and Frost and Vibe hit me at the same time, freezing me to the core–. The older ones share a worried look that Barry noticed immediately–. It’s not dangerous, I’ll be just a little bit colder than usual–.

–I thought I was the only one allowed to get you chill– Len flirted. He received a kick as an answer.

–I didn´t ask for it!!!– The hero replied indignant but he let his boyfriend to get closer and hug him.

–What did the doc say?–Mick asked at the same time he pet Barry’s hair.

–I will be feeling cold for a few days and oversensitive for more– Barry explained–. At least, that was Caitlin said– Mick nodded thoughtful and hugged tightly his boyfriend and gave him a kiss in the top of the head. Len followed his example.

Truthfully, Barry was as cold as on iceberg. Even the speed-force couldn’t help him with it, he was actual affect by the combination of both of the attacks. It worried both of the legends.

–I will go and prepare you a hot meal– Mick said after seconds–. It would be best for you– He added at same time he got.

–No! – Barry exclaimed– It’s too cold outside! Come back! –.

Mick doubt by a second. A hot soup and a hot beverage would be the best way to combat the cold and warm the superhero. But the begging look of Barry disarmed him. Len shared a look with him for a second, talking without words again, and the pyromaniac surrendered and laid with them. Just for a moment, he would rest with his lovers for a moment and, then, he would make the dinner for them and take care of them. His pair of beloved idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. Please, if you have time, let a comment. I love to read you. 
> 
> As always, i send you good vibes. XOXO


End file.
